Obsession
by alwaysaclaw11
Summary: Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy have a complicated but passionate relationship they must find a way to express. A one-shot that focuses on emotion more than external plot.


I stand in the doorway, staring across the bedroom at a silhouette disguised in shadow. The figure turns and I immediately recognize him. My former schoolmate, Tom Riddle.

But everyone knows he is so much more.

"You came," says Riddle. His face is reflected in the window overlooking the hillside behind his father's estate. I have only been in the Riddle House once before - and thinking on that last time does nothing but make my legs shake and heart thrum.

"You summoned me," I reply, stepping into the dark room, a sudden chill washing over me.

"Is that the only reason you came, Abraxas?" Riddle lifts his head and I gasp. His eyes... he possesses the same handsome, curved face I've always know, but his cobalt eyes have become a blazing red. What kind of magic could do something like that?

"Why else?" I nervously chew my bottom lip.

Riddle slides closer, his movements smooth like glass. It has been only a few years since our time at Hogwarts ended. How has he changed so much in such a short time? But then, I heard the rumors before coming. Yet still I am here.

"Can you think of no other reason?" Riddle stands before me now, no more than a step away. A dryness overtakes my mouth and sweat leaks from my hands like tears. I wipe them on my wool pants, doing everything in my power to maintain control.

But it is no use. Not once Riddle lifts his long, elegant fingers and brushes them across my cheek.

"I came because you asked... and because I wanted to see you."

Riddle pauses, running his fingers over his wand. "Do you know what Albus Dumbledore says about me?"

"He says you cannot love."

Riddle took a small piece of my hair and curled it around his fingers. I shut my eyes. If I could just stop myself from feeling... "Do you think he is right?"

"I don't know about love, but you can feel passion and desire and..." He will not like it if I finish. If I say what I am truly thinking.

"Say what's on your mind, Brax."

Merlin, I adore the sound of my pet name on his lips.

"Obsession."

Riddle's lip curls into a devilish smirk and my heart races in my chest, pumping my blood so quickly I can hear it in my ears. "Obsession is a powerful emotion."

"Yes."

He pushes up my sleeve and runs his fingers over the black mark he left on my flesh. "You were the first."

"Why me?" I ask the question I've been wanting to ask for years now.

Riddle closes the remaining distance between us. I grit my teeth together, hoping that somehow it holds my thoughts together as well. He leans in and his hot breath surges over my ear. "You're my obsession." His lips press right beneath my ear lobe. I shudder. "You can leave. Riddle pulls away.

"What?"

"I won't make you stay. Leave if you want."

"I don't," I say, shaking. "I've never wanted that."

"Good," he hisses. Before I can say another word, Riddle's lips crash against mine, sending jolts of electricity through my body. It's been so long... too long. Long enough I thought it would never happen again.

I kiss back, my hands gripping his soft brown hair. He growls and slams me against the dresser. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip and I open my mouth. His hands roam my chest, my hands down his sides and his back. Riddle tears his mouth away from mine and his lips attack my neck.

My whole body shakes and tingles as he bites down on my flesh, igniting every inch of me with desire.

"You've always liked that," he whispers.

"Yes."

I'm smaller than him, but I'm still surprised when he lifts me so easily. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms around his neck. I love when he holds me, when I feel small.

"Do you love me?" Riddle asks. The questions catches me off guard. We've never talked about feelings before - and it's hard to think when he's licking my ear.

But I know the answer. I've known it for a long time now. "Yes."

His grip on me relaxes and he stops kissing. My legs slide back to the floor. I fear he's about to push me away but he just looks at me with questions in his eyes.

"Why?" he asks.

Your power. Your intelligence. Your strength. Your cunning. Your touch.

But I'd love you without all those things. I'd love you no matter what.

"I don't know. I guess that's what makes it love," I manage to say.

His piercing red eyes stare at the floor. "I don't understand."

"That's okay," I say, touching his cheek with the back of my fingers, the stubble scratching my knuckles. "You don't have to."

This time I lean in and kiss him, but it doesn't take long before Riddle assumes control again. His fingers travel to my shirt and one-by-one he unbuttons it and pushes the fabric off my shoulders. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, exposing his toned biceps and the angled cut of his chest and abdomen. I can't stop myself from slowly running my fingers from his clavicle to the dark line of hair below his navel.

His red eyes flicker to the bed behind me. Strong hands grab my shoulders and turn me around so my back is facing him. I can feel him pressing up against me. He bites down on my neck as his hands run along the edge of my pants. My breath catches in my throat and my body tenses.

"I know we've never," Riddle breathes. "But do you want me like that?"

I close my eyes, trying not to think about his hand playing with my belt buckle. "I always want you."

"I know. I like to hear you say it." Riddle bites down on my earlobe and I yelp in pain but tingles still erupt through my body. He turns me to face him and kisses me hard. I kiss back with everything I have. He pulls away and looks me in the eye. "Are you really going to marry her?" he asks.

As sadness sweeps over me, I answer. "I have to."

"I won't lose you," Riddle hisses, his nails digging into the dark mark. "You're mine. Even if you're married to someone else, Brax. You'll always be mine."

Licking my lips, I nod because I know it's true - and my whole body is trembling with want, with the desire to go somewhere new with the man I love. The man who wants me, desires me, possesses me. "I promise."

With a renewed energy, he kisses me again, knocking me backwards. In one swift movement, I'm lying on the bed, Riddle hovering over me, his mouth exploring my body. He locks my arms above my head with his strong grip. He leans down and his teeth scratch on my ear as he speaks. "Do as I say."

"Yes, my Lord."

Riddle's body relaxes, weighing heavy on my mine. With surprising gentleness, he brushes a strand of blonde hair from my eyes. "Tell me you love me."

I smile at the unexpected demand. "I love you."

He lets out a heavy sigh, his face pinched. "I don't love you."

My hand falls against his cheek, taking in his blush and his heat. He is exquisite. "I know."

The red of his irises become brighter as he narrows his eyes. "I'll never love you."

"I know."

I know who you are. I am in love with you just the way you are.

With that, Riddle crushes my lips with his, biting down. I wince at the pressure, but everything spins. Everything is tangled up in him, in every touch, in every order that comes from that perfect mouth.

"Stay still."

"Be quiet, pet."

"That's good, Brax."

"For me."

The sound of his hoarse voice breathing my name over and over, his nails cutting into my skin. That fiery mix of cursing and parseltongue that send me reeling, drowning - unable to think - only to feel.

As a Malfoy I've been many places, seen many things, been blessed with anything riches could buy, but nothing on this earth is as beautiful as watching Tom Riddle fall apart around me, like a shower of flame and ice, a surge of raw, primal magic.

I cling to that feeling, to that image. To his open mouth and the blush on his cheeks and the way the muscles on his arms contract.

His weight presses on me as he relaxes, nothing but skin between us. With my eyes closed, I breathe into his ear.

"You're my obsession too."

_A/N: So I've never really done a one-shot, but I just had this idea and wanted to get it out. I've always felt like a part of Tom Riddle would have at least been curious about what it meant to feel love, even if he couldn't feel it himself. Let me know what you think about their portrayal and I know there is not much of a plot, but it's more about exploring how two people can find a middle ground and accept one another despite, or even because of their differences. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. THANKS!_


End file.
